team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Hikari Fukui
Hikari was one of a few Diclonius that are alive today without ever being captured or experimented on. She is very wary of some people, but knows that her kind are not the only ones in boat of being hated and discriminated against. She had been taken in by the Fukui family when she felt she would be left for dead, and they had taken care of her ever since. History She can't exactly remember when she was born, but Silpilet Diclonius, she had aged about twice as fast as an average human. One night, however, Hikari witnessed the capture of multiple Diclonii that ended up being taken to labs to be experimented with and on. So, since then, she fled in terror, living off of the streets for a lot of her younger years. Put bluntly, she was mortified by the things she saw and nearly been through, accidentally using her vectors every now and then just in self-defense, but killed some people by mistake. One night, after avoiding an attempted raping, she collapsed crying in front of a very specific household. The owners of the house, known as the Fukuis, found her outside after hearing the crying. Feeling sorry for the poor girl, and ignoring the fact that she had horns, the family took her in to raised as their own daughter, naming her Hikari. She was soon told her adoptive parents of her harsh life, which they sympathized with, surprising the young Diclonius. It turns out, her new parents were also subject to hatred and discrimination throughout their own lives, but unlike others they were not afraid to express this. This made the family even closer, with Hikari fully understanding that she's not the only one being hated against. So, the family lived very happily together, with the parents helping Hikari in every way they could, even if they couldn't help her understand the power of her vectors. They soon got ribbons and hats for her to wear in order to hide her horns from the public, but Hikari was just glad her parents were helpful, while she wished she could help her own kind in any way possible. Realtionships Kaede: Being the queen of the Diclonius, Hikari has great respect for her regardless of what personality had taken over her body. When Nyu's in control, Hikari feels better knowing she has someone to play with despite the stress. When Lucy's in control, Hikari simply respects her, feels she can talk about reality with her without being killed (being another fortunate person seeing as Lucy had once dismembered another Diclonius, Nana), and she's willing to follow most orders of hers. The only time they quarrel usually involves whenever specific people need to be killed, considering Hikari feels sorry for the person being discriminated and hated. Nana: Nana is most likely Hikari best friend when they met they quickly got along fine and bonded. Nana constantly spends time with her and almost always manage to visit and spend time with Hikari, but she tends to be jealous that Hikari has a nice family and more importantly a nice Dad. Sho Yuuki: Sho seems to like and get along well with Hikari mainly due to her being a Diclonius. Sho has made it a habit to watch over Hikari and her family constantly and has even told Hikari she's welcome to live with him, Nana and Kaede at the Maple House whenever she's ready. So far Sho has saved her life on multiple occasions. Hana Narumi: Chaos Yuuki/Narumi: Takeshi Narumi: Luna Hashimoto: Trivia *Her name literally translates into Fortunate Light when spoken in the traditional Japanese style. Appropriate considering she lived a fortunate life despite the troubles she had, and she could also be considered a light for her kind, understanding anyone could be hated whether it was her kind or humans. Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Elfen Lied Category:Diclonii